Winds of a Fairy
by Taki-Tan
Summary: 9 years passed since the Subjugation of the Slayers. Natsu, along with most of those who opposed the policy were killed or captured. Only a handful of Slayers remain free in the world. Some try to live normal lives, others still taking up arms. Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer, despite the years, still has yet to choose her own path. To fight? To hide? Or something else?
1. Gentle Winds

**Hello to whoever is reading this. This is one of the first times in a few years I actually decided to write something.**

 **So enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was setting just like every other single day in Magnolia. At that time, the shops were closing, the kids returning home for supper and the guards switching duties.

But she… she still had other plans, especially today.

She again, was returning to Fairy Tail.

She approached and entered through the grand doors of the guild she loved so much and was greeted with loud cheers and laughter of every guild member inside. There, sitting at one of the front tables, she could see Lucy conversing with Levy about her stories. She remembered the time she asked Lucy once about what she was writing. Lucy's usual response was the silly bit of shyness and embarrassment before she hid the manuscripts behind her and explained that Levy would be the first to read it. Although she did understand Lucy's wishes, she was still curious what she was writing. Even now, she still had no clue what it was about.

Standing on the tables just a small distance behind them was Happy and Carla. Happy was rambling random subjects, usually about fish, and making small advances on Carla that Carla quickly and blatantly rejected. Even then, it seemed that Carla was secretly enjoying her time talking to Happy.

She was unsure to think about it at first, but now she finally realized what was really going on between them: A type of relationship that one could read in books. She giggled at the thought that it could have blossomed.

At the other side of the guild hall, she easily noticed Gray and Natsu butting heads with one another, taunting each other before chaos erupted between them, eventually vacuuming many of the other mages with it. It was a usual occurrence almost every single day, but every time it happened only brought a smile on her face from the liveliness the the members had.

While that was happening, Juvia was watching Gray from afar fantasizing about their possible future together, Erza was being distracted with a cake, joining in the chaos herself in a fit of rage after someone knocked the cake over, Gajeel was playing his songs as Panther Lily listened, Cana was drinking excessively through a barrel, the Strauss Family was having fun together, and Master Makarov was grinning widely with teeth showing as he watched everything happen.

But all of a sudden, they all stopped what they were doing and turned to the one standing at the doors. They looked with warm smiles, all with a welcoming aura as if awaiting for her to join. In that moment, Natsu himself walked over and extended out a hand for her to take.

"Wendy, come on," Natsu smiled brightly, "Come and join us!"

"Hey!" Lucy suddenly scolded Natsu, "Don't make her join in on your chaos!"

Natsu turned around and yelled back with fervor, "I didn't mean that! I meant for her to join in on the fun! It's been awhile since she could hang out with us!"

He then looked right back to Wendy and asked, "You'll join right?"

A smile of melancholy could be seen on Wendy's face as she nodded and reached out a hand. And just as she touched his fingers, he vanished into glittering dust that faded into the wind. Soon after that, so did her surroundings and everyone else. The guild vanished all around her. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla and everyone else... just disappeared.

Where the great guild stood, there was now nothing. Rather, there was no grand building or the people there in the first place. In fact, what was really there was only a field of stones and wooden planks protruding from the ground that led all the way to the cliff edge.

Wendy could not feel the setting sun's warmth as she stood within this field. She knelt down, her knees resting in front of a cross shaped stone. Her hands shook as they gripped her knees. In front of her, wrapped around the stone was a white scarf, belonging to no other than one of the many she cherished.

All around her, she could hear the gentle breeze coming from the ocean winds. Wendy hated the sound. It was what reminded her holding his hands as he slowly closed his eyes into a permanent sleep. All it had done was bring back painful memories; how they all fought for what they believed was right.

Wendy was unable to hold back the tears that were forming around her eyes as she placed her face in her hands.

"I really wish…" she whispered shakingly, "I really wish I would have done something... I really… really do miss you all..."

With a few minutes of silence, she eventually stood back up to her feet. It took several breaths before she could steady herself. Though her eyes were still blurred by tears, they were also renewed with life.

For years, she had lived avoiding the problems that were laid plainly in front of her. She had no courage, no strength despite what she had been through in the past, and ran only to survive. But now, she was unsure if surviving was all that she wanted.

As she turned away from the grave, she took in one more deep breath.

"I will continue to live. I will make a decision one day, and I will make the best of it. I swear it."

As she spoke her oath, the sky slowly descended into darkness. The night shined brightly over her, notifying that it was time. Wendy made one more glance at the grave, and then to every other around her. So long as she lived, the Slayers would always live on. The gentle breeze blew once again, and she began to walk off, letting the winds guide her back home.

* * *

 **I know, it's pretty short.**

 **But of you read the summary, yes I will be accepting OCs for the moment.** **I prefer if you PM me your submissions rather than putting it in the Reviews section.**


	2. Storming Memory

**Yo. Thanks for the submissions peeps.**

 **Also, I'm still accepting at least a few more submissions at the moment. Throw an OC to my PM if you are interested. I'll be moving the OC template to a separate section itself.**

 **Enjoy this chapter too.**

* * *

Wendy awoke to the sound of falling rain. Blinking blearily and wincing against the heavy drumming sound, it took her several moments to remember where she was; she took shelter from the rain in a small village she visited before during her travels. She had sensed the storm approaching long before it could be seen; the winds blowing in from east and the distinctive fresh, earthy aroma from the air and plants indicating the approaching storm front. It was sheer luck that there was a someone generous enough to allow her to rest in their home.

But as her mind drifted into thoughts of the family, a grim look could be seen on her face. _Should I really be staying here…?_ She thought to herself, her eyes slowly scanning the room from the bed the family allowed her to sleep in. The place was neat, smooth wooden floors and walls, lined with simple and neat furniture. Although there was nothing really special to note about the place, it was way more aesthetically pleasing than the times she had to sleep in abandoned houses or caves.

 _How would they feel_ , she questioned darkly to herself, _If they knew who I was?_

She placed her left hand over to her right shoulder, touching the scar that ran across her guild's insignia, a dreadful reminder of the horrible event drilled into her mind. Wendy shivered as a chilled breeze of air slipped through the cracks of the window, swirling across her skin. Her eyes were cast towards the window next to the bed, seeing the black clouds gathering above the dark sky, showering the earth with countless water droplets. The sound of rain hitting against the glass was like multitudes of pendulums striking one another in a disorderly fashion, one never hitting another at the same time, creating a chaotic song of disarray.

A roaring crash of thunder boomed outside, causing Wendy to suddenly whimper at the sound. Quickly throwing the bed blanket over herself, she covered both of her ears with her hands and curled into a tight ball.

But even as the thunder continued to howl across the sky, exhaustion's grasp would not let her go so easily. The monotonous thudding of rain was slowly deafening in her ears, and she felt herself slip away into another bizarre dream. Slowly, the sound of rain and thunder molded into the sounds of colliding magics and explosions.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

 _"Natsu, where are you going?" shouted Wendy, a futile attempt to stop him from leaving. Natsu, blind fury surging through his veins, clenched his fist tightly, blood dripping from his nails cutting through his skin. He was not the type of person to stand around doing nothing, especially not when his comrades were being slaughtered on the field._

 _"You can't leave me here alone!" Wendy shouted again with a strained voice. In that moment, her vision was starting to go again because of her wounds. She caught a swift loss of balance, only to catch herself with a small step and continued, "What am I supposed to do without you!?"_

 _Natsu was caught completely off guard by her outburst. However, his hate and disdain for the enemy was too stubborn. "I'll return," He replied sternly. "I'll kill every last one of them… And then I'll return. Trust me on this, alright?"_

 _Tears began to form in Wendy's eyes as her emotions flared with anger. "If you go back now, you'll just get yourself killed! This time it's not like before! We can't save them! Stop trying to be the hero!"_

 _Silence grew between the two of them. Eventually Natsu slightly parted his mouth with the intention to speak, but hesitated. After a few more seconds of soundlessness, he then finally spoke. "I'm not a hero Wendy… You should know that by now," He responded, "I'm just someone who wants to protect all of you. I don't want to let those precious to me get taken away. They are risking their lives for us, and I want to do the same."_

 _Wendy gritted her teeth, a shadow forming over her eyes. "You have no right to want to protect us… We have no business being protected by you... You think you are going to do this for others, but in truth you are only thinking about yourself…"_

 _"As long as you and everyone else I can save is safe, I'm fine with-" Before Natsu could finish his sentence, Wendy struck him with a slap to the face._

 _"Why are you so intent on continuing to fight...?" Wendy questioned, "You know you want to be hero, even if you deny it… You can't protect yourself from them, so how are you going to save our own? Huh, tell me! How are you going to make sure that you can save anyone if you just end up dying?!"_

 _Again, her vision began to blur. She stumbled and was about to fall forward before Natsu caught her in his arms. Wendy placed her head on top of his chest and raised a hand once again to punch him, but was weak and strengthless. "How?! How…?! How…? Tell me, how…?"_

 _Natsu felt her conscious slipping away. He gently moved her hands away and picked her up, sitting her down next to the wall. "How indeed…" He whispered to himself. "If I only knew. Sorry, Wendy... I'm going."_

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Silence was what broke Wendy from her dream. It took a moment for her to realize that the storm had passed, the black curtain of rain vanished and the rising dawn arrived. Birdsong arose from the dripping trees and it was if the rain had never been. Blinking away the last holds of her groggy state and the visions in her mind, she sat up on the bed.

She had experienced dreams like these for all these years since then, and it was no easier each time. She sighed, shaking her head before standing up to get ready.

"Hey…!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door.

* * *

 **The first OC submission will be introduced next chapter. As to who's OC it is, i'm not going to reveal. :P**

 **I hope you peeps will continue to follow the progress through this story.**


	3. Anew

**I'd like to mention that I'm getting help from a beta reader.**

 **Their name is: earthraindragon1**

 **They've been helping me with the flow of the story and improving it for the readers to enjoy. They are a great help and I will be working with them for most of the story.** **If you're interested, go check and read their stories. If you want a beta reader, ask if they are willing. :P**

 **I'm also accepting one or two more OCs. After that, it will be closed until further notice. So get it while you can!**

 **And please, I prefer if anyone who submits an OC refer to the OC Template on my profile.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Wendy looked around towards the direction of the voice and realized that there was someone there. She walked over and opened the door, finding a woman standing in the hallway with a bright smile. The female was tan-skinned and young-looking, seeming to be just around the same age as herself, but with an unnatural coloration of eyes reminiscent to amethyst.

"Finally out of bed?" the young woman said, "Good. There's breakfast ready at the table, come and get something to eat before you do anything else."

A yawn escaped Wendy's lips, ridding the last of her groggy state. "Thank you…" She responded, "I'll be there soon."

The female gave a slight nod before she walked off. But before she turned and disappeared into a corner, she glanced back and told Wendy, "If you don't know already, I threw away your old clothes. They were all ripped and dirty, so I placed new clothes on top of the drawer while you were asleep."

"What…?" In realization of what she said, Wendy looked at herself and remembered that she was only in her undergarments when she slept: a simple white tank top and a pair of shorts. She turned back around and scanned the bedroom, eventually seeing the new set of clothes on the drawer the woman mentioned.

XOXOXOXOXO

After taking the time to dress, she found herself with an expression of uncertainty while looking at the new clothes worn on her body; a sleeveless blue hoodie with arm warmers and a pair of cargo pants. Although it was a fresh set, it gave her quite a tomboyish appearance, a look she never really imagined of having.

 _A different appearance wouldn't hurt I guess_ , Wendy thought to herself. _Better than the dirty set I had before._ Taking one last good look, she began to head out of the room. However, right as she opened the door, the woman from before appeared again, this time at the end of the hall, conversing with a man in a dark coat.

When Wendy stepped into the hall, the man's head turned to her with the woman's soon after. At that moment, the man spoke for a few more words before he gave a slight bow and walked off in Wendy's direction.

Just before he passed Wendy, his violet eyes met with her's. The second they made eye contact, Wendy could immediately feel the sharp intensity of his atmosphere. It was cold and unfeeling, a look that she had great familiarity with. The only thing she never knew about those with eyes like him was why they had such extreme eyes in the first place.

He then lowered his eyes, his unkempt hair falling over them as he did. Without even speaking a word, he hurriedly walked down the hallway.

"Who was that…?" Wendy questioned, watching him as he went.

The woman approached from behind and stopped right next to Wendy with crossed arms. "His name's Gio," She answered Wendy, "He appears here every once in awhile to do a job for me in exchange for information. He was just asking a few questions about one of the jobs before he goes off to prepare. He isn't the type to talk a lot on 'trivial' matters, unfortunately. Why? Something you need from him?"

Wendy glanced at her before she shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Well then," the woman said, "Let's go eat breakfast then."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A short amount of time later, Wendy found herself seated at a table, sitting right across the young woman. The young woman, who she introduced herself as Sella, watched Wendy with an expression of interest on her face.

Wendy was eating gratefully, savoring everything from the simple rice to the clear spring water that she drank. Her gaze was kept firmly focused on her food, clearly evident that she was purposely ignoring her eyes.

But as she was eating, Sella opened her mouth, asking politely, but very suddenly, "Would you mind telling me who Natsu is?"

Wendy choked on her rice, coughing loudly as her eyes were cast towards her. It was not a question she expected.

"Was just curious," Sella said with a shrug, "Guess it's something a little too deep for me to pry into?"

"It's fine…" Wendy responded after gulping down the rest of her water. "But most importantly, why do you want to know?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"What?"

"You're talking in your sleep," She repeated, "Always mentioning the word 'Natsu'."

Wendy's face contorted into a frown. I'm sleep talking? To say that it was true would be absurd to her as she never encountered the problem before nor has anyone ever mentioned it to her. Sella however, knew his name without even being told. If that was the case, then…

"I guess I can answer a few questions…" Wendy answered kindly, "You have shown me a great deal of hospitality. It is only fair for me to answer." She then looked to Sella, meeting her eyes. "Natsu was someone I adored deeply. He was killed during the beginning of The Subjugation."

The most obvious reaction to Wendy's words would be a red face of embarrassment with eyes averted away before speaking an apology. Sella however, did none of that. The only thing changed from her was a small weakening of her joyous smile.

"I see," Sella said. With an abrupt clap of her hands, she immediately changed the subject. "So, what are you going to do after you leave here?"

Wendy was quite surprised for her sudden change of topic, as if Sella was already satisfied with her answer. Perhaps... she was quick to avoid topics surrounding death. She probably had a feeling of how the conversation would have went if they continued on with the topic. It was a respectable choice, and Wendy had no choice but to follow along.

"After this?" Wendy asked herself, picking up her spoon from the table, turning it in her fingers. "... I'm not really sure."

She was not lying: she had no clue to what she wanted to do nor where she wanted to go. What was she trying to do? As she studied the utensil in her hand, she suddenly began to remember something.

 _Promise that you can hold on to this for me? I'll be sure to take it back when I return._

"Pendant… A Scarlet Pendant." Wendy whispered suddenly.

"Hm?" Sella's eyebrow raised when he heard something escaping her lips. "Did you think of something?"

"A scarlet colored pendant," Wendy said, "Do you remember seeing a scarlet pendant on me somewhere?"

Sella leaned forward onto the table. "A scarlet pendant? I don't ever remember you carrying one when you arrived. Is there some importance to it?"

"It belongs to one of my adored friend's," Wendy told her, "Not Natsu's, but another who I cherished. It's the only thing I have left of them."

Wendy was unable to stop the shaking in her limbs. If she lost the pendant, her promise could not happen. For all these years, she had hoped one day that she would be able to return it to them. It was one of the only hopes she had left in the world. And she would not abandon this hope.

Sella nodded in understanding. "I see." She then stood up from her seat, taking the empty plates to the sink. "Then how about you go and find Gio? He should still be in town preparing. As I said before, he isn't very talkative, but he is always willing to help. As long as you have the right reasons that is."

Wendy pondered at the offer. Just the mention of his name brought back the recent memory of his cold and emotionless eyes. One could not easily tell a stoic person's intentions like his, despite Sella's trust in Gio. Furthermore, Sella paid him with information. Depending on the information, it could used in many different ways, one that could potentially save someone, or destroy them.

But if she didn't take the offer, what was going to be her lead to find the pendant?

"Alright," Wendy finally spoke, "Can you tell me where he is?"

* * *

 **The first OC has been introduced! Hoped the owner likes it. :o**

 **They will play a good part in the next chapter. Anyone else who I haven't introduced, you're gonna have to wait a little bit more. ;p**


	4. Impediment

**Sorry about the wait. I'm currently going through some problems that prevents me from posting how I usually do.**

 **So i'll try and make up for lost time next time I post.**

 **For now, as usual, enjoy.**

* * *

The small village was barely awake from its peaceful slumber in the early morning. Only a few men and women were out from their homes, all of them prepared to head out to the fields to check on the damage from last night's rain. As they made their way out of their rustic homes, most of them shivered from the sudden wave of cold wind that blew by. The winds however could not dissuade them from their task as they stepped out from their front doors and began to walk down the roads.

The sounds of the villagers' boots were heard squishing against the mushy, wet, dirt ground as they all left together. Wendy could hear the repetitive squelching of their feet moving across the roads in a rhythm similar to a calm, rippling river while she walked passed them through the almost desolate path.

Wendy looked forward, her eyes turning to Sella who was walking a small distance away in front of her. Their walk was passing by in silence since they left Sella's home. Sella did not make any attempt to create conversation with Wendy as she lead her through the mostly slumbering village. Wendy was fine that she was uninterested in starting a talk as well, as she herself had no intent on being questioned again. She would not take a chance again and allow Sella to make such nerving questions.

The longer they walked however, the more Wendy had time to think the most recent events earlier this morning. Although there was plenty to question who the man named Gio was from earlier, her thoughts were currently more focused on a more important aspect, the female walking in front of her. Why is she hiring people like Gio? What information does she know that was so valuable to another? How does she get information in the first place? What does she do when not at home?

Why did she ask who Natsu was?

Questions upon questions were jumbling into her mind on guessing who Sella really was besides a generous woman who smiled a little too much, even when speaking about unfortunate events. Perhaps she was more than she appeared, perhaps not. After thinking a little more extensively, Wendy eventually gave up on trying to figure it out when her thoughts only brought more questions rather than answers.

 _There is something more important at hand than wondering who she is…_ Wendy thought to herself, refocusing her mindset to her current goal, _She is willing to help me, I should not ruin such a chance._ Taking in a single breath, she walked on in silence.

It was only a little longer before they finally approached a building with a sign above the door etched with the words, 'THE UNDERSTONE'.

Sella looked up to the sign, then turning to face Wendy.

"This is 'The Understone'," Sella explained, "a tavern and inn open every day and every hour for travelers and the townsfolk. Gio usually prepares here in one of the rented bedrooms before he leaves. There's still plenty of time before he actually does head out, so there's time for you to convince him."

"Thank you." Wendy said with a nod. "I appreciate the time you are using to help me."

Sella's warm smile grew on her face again. "It is no problem. Everyone needs a little help sometimes. I just hope that you return the favor when the time comes."

"I guess nothing really comes for free now, does it?" Wendy smiled.

"Nope." Sella answered with a small chuckle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

After saying quick goodbyes with Sella, Wendy entered the building. The tavern's interior was quite larger than expected, especially when it was found in a small village. It was stereotypical in design, composed of primarily a hall lined with tables and a single, long counter that lined from one wall to another, dotted by many wooden stools. There was a long curtain at one of the door ways that led to the kitchen and also a window that showed what the cooks were doing.

Yet due to the early morning, there was barely anyone around, nor was there any cook at the back. Only a single waitress was present cleaning the tables and a young, ponytailed male worker who was standing over at the counter with a tendency to jitter a little in his movements.

Wendy sat down at one of the tables, both the waitress and the worker noticing her presence as she did.

When the waitress finished with what she was doing, she walked over to Wendy and bowed in apology. "Sorry about that. What can I get you?"

"I'm not here for a drink unfortunately," Wendy replied, "I'm actually here for someone by the name of Gio."

"Gio?" the waitress questioned, "The man who comes to work for Sella?"

"Yes, I do mean him."

"I see."

At that moment, the waitress looked over to the young worker at the counter and shouted, "Ey, Sparky! Go tell the that stone faced man to come here! He's got someone waiting for him!"

"Alright, alright…" The young worker sighed, plugging his ears with his fingers. "Just stop yelling. There's not enough people here that has to force you to shout." Doing just like she said, he left the counter and went to the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"Come ask me again if you ever need something else here," The waitress told Wendy with another bow before walking off.

A few minutes later, Gio came out into the main hall and sat down in the seat in front of Wendy. And just like before, his cold and emotionless eyes stared straight into her's, a look that caused her to avert her eyes.

Unsure of how to start, Wendy cleared her throat, returned her eyes back to his gaze and went straight to the point, "I need your help in finding something. There is a scarlet pendent that I lost yesterday. Do you perhaps know anything about it? Any clues that I can follow on?."

"Why should I help you?" Gio asked her in immediate response.

"It belongs to someone I promised to hold onto. I can not keep the promise if I don't have it."

A deep exhale escaped his lips. "Have you ever tried looking for it yourself yet?"

Wendy was about to respond when she suddenly hesitated. Why didn't I do it myself yet? She questioned herself within her mind. With no answer, she said, "...No."

"Then why come to me when you haven't even attempted to do it yourself?" He frowned. "You're wasting the time of everyone else around you if haven't yet." He immediately stood up from his seat and turned away. "I can not accept such a request when the client doesn't even know whether or not they can do it themself. Look for someone else to rely on."

Without even giving Wendy time to respond, he left the table, leaving her alone.

Wendy placed her hands on her face as she sighed. _It's only been a few minutes and he already rejects my request… I thought my reason was good enough… Was it good enough?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

An hour later, Wendy was still sitting at the table, contemplating why Gio rejected her request when she felt another body take the place of where he previously sat. She looked up to her front, seeing the young, jittery worker from before.

"Hey," The young man greeted. "You doing fine?"

"Don't bother me right now…" Wendy muttered to him frustratingly.

A smirk rose on his face. "You should actually follow what he says a bit, y'know? You're not gonna get anywhere just brooding around."

Wendy frowned. "I have no clue to start. How am I supposed to look for it?"

"How about looking in a place you forgot was there the whole time?" The man suggested, "I always lose things, and they always appear in the most obvious spots."

"Somewhere I forgot…?" Wendy's thoughts backtracked for a moment to the previous events from before. "My clothes... My old clothes!" She stood up from her seat in realization. "I think I know where it is! But... they were thrown away." Upon realizing that, a dejected expression appeared on her face.

"Thrown away you say...? Then that probably means you won't find it in this village."

"What do you mean?" Wendy questioned, furrowing her brow.

"There's a person who takes the village trash to the next town to dispose and burn," He explained, "They usually come around here before the sun rises and unfortunately for you, they leave right before anyone even awakes. They never miss a schedule no matter what weather it is, so by now, they're already half way to their next location."

"If that's the case, then I have to go n-"

"Hold up," The man interrupted. "Do you even know where to look when you get there?"

"Well... no."

"You're quite impulsive. It's gonna get yourself killed if you keep doing that. Perhaps I need to go with you."

Wendy was a little questionable from his offer. "And why do you want to come along?"

He shrugged. "Who cares? I prefer not hanging around and getting yelled at the woman i'm working with."

"I don't know whether I should trust you."

"You don't gotta trust me yet," He smiled. "But I got the directions to the next town, and you got a reason to head there. It's a win-win situation. You make me your guide, and I'll be grateful that you got me some time off my job. Sound good?"

Wendy stared at the man, himself returning the look with a more relaxing one. Eventually, Wendy closed her eyes and nodded.

"Alright. But would you at least mind giving me your name?"

The man leaned back on his chair and snickered. "Just call me Hexyz."

* * *

 **A thing to note: I am no longer accepting OCs until further notice.**


	5. A Walk

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **Honestly, I'm not sure how to make up for the previous late chapter. So for now, I'm just going to keep doing what I can do.**

 **Again, I'd like to give thanks to earthraindragon1 for helping me out fix the major problems found in this chapter.**

 **I'd also like to thank Xjuiraun53 for a second opinion.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy.**

* * *

The sound of crunching leaves followed Wendy and Hexyz as they made their way through the forest path. Most of their time walking was with silence, only a few words spoken such as "Over here," or "This way," or the small cackles of laughter from Hexyz's mouth.

Again Wendy found herself on a road; she had spent most of her time these past years walking alone from location to location. The silence that would have been welcoming to her as if it were an old friend was now filled by a new companion, one that she could only title as 'her guide'.

The sun was fully risen into the sky, but its warm light could only break through the small crevices of the trees to shine down upon the two.

As they walked, Wendy returned her thoughts back to before…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _Wendy stood at the front door to Sella's house, head bowed deeply towards the woman who helped her. With her help, she was able to find a lead to finding her lost item._

 _"So, you're gonna take off?" Sella asked with her usual bright smile._

 _Wendy lifted her head to look at Sella. Sella was holding a book and a writing quill in her hands, writing something inside the pages. Though Wendy was curious to what Sella was writing, she was more mesmerized alone by Sella's deft hand movements. Wendy knew a few that were fast when it came to writing, but compared to the one in front of her, they were leagues behind._

 _"Yes, he says that he can guide me to find the pendant." Wendy answered with a nod._

 _"I see," Sella placed the quill into her book and clapped it shut. She looked towards the jittery young man who stood just behind Wendy and questioned him next, "Hexyz, I hope you aren't just doing this to get out of work are you?"_

 _Hexyz shrugged at her question. "Pretty much? I'm not going to waste an opportunity to leave this village, even for a bit."_

 _One of Sella's eyebrows rose. With a sigh, she told him, "Don't do something stupid while you're gone alright? And watch over Wendy too."_

 _"If you want it, I'll provide what I can," he replied with a nod._

 _Accepting his words, Sella turned back to Wendy. "Wendy," she said, "I expect you to do the same with him. And... sorry for throwing out your clothes without asking you. Maybe if we spent a little more time together, I wouldn't have done so."_

 _"It's fine," Wendy said, "I don't want to take advantage of your kindness. You've already done so much for me. If I didn't leave now, sooner or later I would've had to."_

 _"Well, you have your reasons. Even when they aren't of your own accord..." Sella's smile weakened a little as she looked at Wendy. Then suddenly, she wrapped her arms around her._

 _Wendy was caught off guard by her sudden hug. However, she herself could not find the strength to move her away. Sella's warm touch resonated with Wendy as she held her, a strange, yet familiar feeling that she had not felt for a long time. All that she could do to respond was to wrap her own arms around her in return._

 _As Sella finally released her, she told Wendy, "Take care of yourself will you? When you return, we'll have a real talk with each other. I'll even be sure to have something sweet for you to eat when you come back. How's that sound?"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Something sweet huh… How long has it been since I've had it…?" Wendy whispered, placing a finger to her lips.

"You said something?" Hexyz questioned as he appeared from behind.

Wendy was brought back into reality when he interrupted. In response, she shook her head. "It was nothing special. No need to be concerned."

"Kay…" He said. "Would you mind if I tell you something instead? It's about the town we're going to."

"How so?"

"It's actually a market town. It's not the biggest place, but many consider it a pretty well known spot because it connects to one of the more major trade routes in Fiore. However, there's been some trouble lately with the Magic Council and a group of unknown mages, so there may be more trouble than it's worth if we head over there."

Wendy understood what he meant; she had spent her fair share of problems with both the Council and other mages. Do something that the Council doesn't like and they come knocking at your front door; get into a scuffle with the wrong mages and blood will spill. Getting into conflict with either one or even both was never a good idea.

"I understand," said Wendy. "I know better."

"Really? Then I hope at least you can handle yourself." Hexyz was quiet for a moment before he smirked. "So then, you're not some run away or something right? Nothing fishy about you?"

Wendy blinked in surprise. "What?"

 _Why is he asking this question all of a sudden?_ Wendy wondered inside her head. _What is he trying to figure out?_

"I don't think of you as a bad person, but I want to be sure that it stays that way."

"What makes you believe that I might be bad?" Wendy's heart was pounding in her chest.

"I've met many people in my life. Some becoming friends, others enemies." He responded. "But I can never trust someone I barely know, even if I am helping them in the first place." He then gently flicked his nose with his thumb. "Plus, you're not just some regular person are you? It's a faint presence, but the wind moves around your body like it's actually a living being... Or maybe that's because someone is controlling it."

Wendy was in slight shock. Hexyz was far more than he let on. She didn't mention anything about her, and he was able to speak a valid guess. _But how was he able to notice in the first place? Perhaps… if he is..._

Wendy stopped walking, causing Hexyz to stop as well. She them presented out a hand to him and in that moment, an energy began to build within her palm. Streaks of wind became visible as they weaved through the air, orbiting around her hand before they sewed together into a sphere of zephyr. The sphere emanated with a faint glow of green and a soothing force of gentle wind.

 _How long has it been since I've actually used this...? It's been a little too long…_ Wendy broke out a small smile of melancholy as she observed the object she created in her hand.

"I won't try and hide it from you then," Wendy said, "I'm a mage."

"Well, at least I know **_what_** you are now," Hexyz commented. He took a step closer and leaned in to get a clearer look at the sphere. "This is definitely magic. No other way to describe this."

"Now, there is a question I have to ask of you," Wendy said.

Hexyz straightened back up and placed his hands behind his head. "Oh? And now I have to answer your questions? Not happening, Wendy."

"What? I told you who I am, I should be able to ask who you are."

"You did that of your own accord; I only questioned if you were bad. I would have accepted a 'Yes, you can trust me,' or a 'No, you can't'." A sly smile could appeared on his face. "You ended up revealing your abilities just because I apparently had a very accurate guess. Don't expect me to reveal you something in return because you did. I'm already helping you enough as it is."

Wendy frowned upon his words. Just as she was about to retort, she quickly realized that in some way or another, what he said was correct. _Can't believe I have to deal with this…_ She thought to herself before averting her eyes.

"But look at the bright side," Hexyz told her, "The fact you didn't try to hide what you can do from me is enough proof you won't sneak on me from behind." He snickered. "At least you'll tell me first before you attack."

There was no laugh coming from Wendy. Instead, she took a deep breath, dispersed the wind orb and continued down the path. "That wasn't really funny."

"What?" Hexyz questioned as she passed him. "It is to me." He followed her from behind and after a small wait, he spoke again, "I am glad that you aren't anything else though. I think I'll have some fun being with you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The remainder of the journey continued to pass by in silence. It lasted for another half hour before they both began to approach the next town.

Wendy however, felt the town long before she saw it; the forest around them seemed to grow less wild, the land becoming more tame and civilized. She could smell the scent of smoke hanging in the distance. The forest path grew wider and well-kept, stone bricks beginning to appear among the brown dirt.

Suddenly, it was though she had been placed in a different world. City noises - the shouts of men and women selling wares, the cries of children, the sound of hooves on stone - filled the air without warning. At the same time, Wendy could see a large stone arch appear among the trees in front of her, faded words etched across its length.

Hexyz looked up at the arch, and then turned to face Wendy. A small grin was on his face.

"Welcome to Feris." He said.

They finally made it.


	6. Side Story: A Missed Chance

**I have another chapter coming sooner this time.**

 **So enjoy this one for now.**

* * *

Gio watched as the girl and her companion leave Sella's home. As the two vanished into the distance, he covered the lower half of his face with his high collar before he approached the same home. He gave the path that the two left on one more glance before he stood face to face with the tan-skinned woman standing at the front door. His cold eyes stared into the her's, but she did not seem fazed from his look.

Just as expected… Gio thought to himself as the woman gave him a warming smile.

Today was supposed to be the day that he left to do his job, and he had already prepared everything to get the job done. However, because of this morning, his mind could not forget the girl that approached him for help.

Many, who he actually kept contact with, including Sella, knew that he was never someone who turned down someone in need, helping even when there was no money involved and as long as the reason was right. Even Sella titled him as "A Hero" because of his deeds. It was true that he would go out of his own way to help others, but he never did consider himself as a hero.

There never was an inner desire to label himself as one anyway. He never wanted to be known, nor did he want the fame. He did it simply because it felt right to do. There was no secret nor hidden intention.

Yet even then, rejecting the girl's request was the first thing in his mind when he finally spoke with her. He did this not because he disliked her, but because there was something about her that made him feel uncomfortable; and it was found when he looked into her eyes for the first time in the hallway.

"Sella…" Gio spoke dully to the female in front of him. "Would you mind telling me who that girl is?"

Sella reopened her book as she looked at him curiously. "Wendy?" She questioned. "And why are you interested all of a sudden? Didn't you reject her already?"

"I did, but it doesn't mean that i can't be curious about her. And how do you even know about that?"

A small curved smile from Sella's lips as she picked up the quill within the pages and began writing.  
"The fact that you weren't the one taking her to the next town was already a clear indication. I'm quite surprised that you didn't agree."

Gio crossed his arms. "So you suggested her to come to me for help?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't have?" Sella parted her eyes from her book to look at him. But even as she had her eyes away from the book, her hand was still writing words into the pages. "Afterall," She said, "you are going the same way that she headed off to. You could have been at least courteous enough to help her get there."

"We both know what's happening in the next town." he replied. "I don't want her to be the reason I get into an unneeded conflict."

"Is that so?" Sella's eyes returned back to the pages as she chuckled. "I don't think that's the main reason why you rejected her request. There's something else behind this isn't there?"

Without even trying to make up an excuse, Gio sighed quietly. "Yes there is," He answered her. "Which is why I'm asking you who she is."

Sella flipped to the next page and continued writing. She was silent for a moment before she told him, "The only thing I know about her that she's a traveler looking for her missing item. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

Gio closed his eyes. "Alright then," He said, "That'll be all." Turning away to leave, he glanced back to Sella and told her, "I'll be back in about a few days for the reward."

Before he could walk down onto the road, Sella spoke back, "You did see it in her eyes right?"

Gio stopped and turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"She's lost. Not only literally, but spiritually as well." Sella moved her eyes away from her book once more and stared at Gio. But unlike before, her gaze was piercing, freezing him in place. "She's just like you. You're still lost too, aren't you?"

He faltered under the intensity of her stare. He remained standing, but stood there numb.

"Please do not mention anything like that again," Gio told her.

Sella placed a motherly, reassuring hand on his shoulder. Gio looked into her eyes once more, so full of a tender kindness. "I still think that there is hope in finding a correct path. I just think that you missed it."

Gio couldn't find any words to say. Sella didn't seem to expect any, and after squeezing his shoulder encouragingly, she turned and made her way back inside her home.

Gio remained where he stood in silence, watching her vanish into her home. When she finally was out of sight, he clicked his tongue and walked off.


	7. Definite Lead

**Don't know what to say right know. :p**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The town of Feris roared with rage as Wendy and Hexyz entered its markets. The shops were stuffed and street vendors made the street extremely narrow, forcing people to walk in a straight file like soldiers going to battle. Shops of all different species stood on either side of the street obediently. None of them had doors for the shopkeepers knew very well that the doors would not last long against the might, impatience, and violence of the customers. Herds of people climbed on top of each other at the counter of each shop yelling wildly like mindless monkeys brawling for a banana.

The sun only added more to the discomfort as it warmed up the stuffy, stinking air which smelled of sweat and rotting fish. No air freshener could have defeated the sour, rancid stink which ruled over the cramped air.

"Crowded place, isn't it?!" Hexyz shouted to Wendy.

Wendy was moving through the mass of people trying her hardest to follow Hexyz from behind. But before she could answer back to him, she was interrupted when she ran straight into someone.

"Ah..! Sorry," Wendy apologized.

Taking a moment to look at who she bumped with, she found the person to be a very beautiful woman. A halo of golden blond hair trailed down the woman's shoulders and to her back, adorned with warm hazel eyes. Unlike the rest of the townsfolk moving around, she was dressed in an elegant dark robe of white and blue.

"It's alright…" The woman said. "You must be in a hurry for you to bump into me. I won't take it personally."

"Thank you," Wendy said as she nodded. Without speaking any further, she walked past the woman's side.

Breaking through the wall of men, women and children, she eventually caught up with Hexyz who awaited for her at an alleyway. Once again together, Hexyz continued on and purposefully walked down into the alley's dark streets.

 _Where is he going?_ Wendy questioned in her head as she followed.

Hexyz moved through the path, leading them deeper into the dark heart of the town; the buildings slowly tightening together and loomed over them like a forest of stone.

When Wendy looked up the roofs were so close together that she could only make out a sliver of the blue sky that was mirrored by the tiny stream of light that trickled along the stone ground. The alleyway twisted and turned back on itself, first going to the right, then to the left. From where she stood, whether she look in front or behind, she saw nothing but stone. She followed him through the winding passageways and narrow side-streets, not slowing in pace.

Just as she was about to ask Hexyz where they were actually going, he stopped suddenly. Wendy looked around, but with nothing notable to see. The dark walls of the building rose like tombstones around her, and Wendy was suddenly seized with an uncomfortable feeling.

 _A trap…? Is this a setup?_

Wendy took a silent step away from Hexyz, who had not turned to face and did not seem to notice her backing away.

 _I have nowhere to run. I don't know where I am, or how to get out of here._

Suddenly, Hexyz's voice spoke out. "Old man Roshi! Long time no see!"

The tension in Wendy's body immediately vanished as she sighed in relief. Why did she believe that he would betray her? Sella spoke as if he had trust in him, why not her? He accepted to be her guide even when he knew the situation around the town. Wendy felt sickened in herself; she didn't even try to take the chance to trust him.

Hexyz turned around to face Wendy and motioned her to come closer. Wendy walked over to where he stood. For a moment, there was only silence. Then, with the sound of scuffling footsteps, a figure appeared out of the darkness, as if it were nothing more than a shadow itself.

But it was no shadow; it was a small and frail old man, with a balding scalp and a thin silky beard.

"Ho, ho, ho," the old man called Roshi laughed. "It is good to see you too, young one. Are you perhaps looking for something?"

"Yes," Hexyz answered him, "This girl here threw away something she needed on accident. Do you know where we can find the man who takes the trash in this town?"

"Hmm…? I don't think I was paid yet for this information."

Hexyz snickered. "Greedy old man. Here." He took out five gold coins from his pocket and placed it in Roshi's hands. "Now tell me."

Roshi did not reply, instead nodding as he went into thought. His eyes slowly turned to Wendy standing behind Hexyz. "She is the one, yes?"

Hexyz nodded. "Yes. This is the one. Can you tell us now? Before I start telling the guards about your business?"

Roshi clear his throat. "Fine, fine. The person you are looking for is already long gone from this town-"

Wendy immediately jumped forward anxiously. "You're telling me that there's no hope in finding it?"

"Let me finish, whipper snapper. You did mention trash did you? If you are talking about the trash man, they drop all of the trash at the slums on the other side of town. If you're looking for something in the trash, you can head over there… but..."

Hexyz's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean 'but'? Is there something else we need to know?"

Roshi sighed. "Just this morning, there was another fight between the mages and the council. I heard that the mages are now hiding in that area because the magic council found one of their bases. Not many people know that right now, but when the council gets wind of it, they are going to crack down on the place."

"How did those mages even get inside the city?" asked Wendy.

Roshi merely licked his lips. "Well, these mages look just like any other mage or human. They are nothing different. Plus… they had a large amount of gold to share."

Wendy nodded slowly. _So he was bribed to look the other way._

Hexyz cast a glance at Wendy out of the corner of his eye, shrugged and shook his head. "What did I say? More trouble than we want." He then looked back to Roshi. "But that doesn't matter at the moment. Are we really going to be in trouble if we somehow confront the mages? We're only dumpster diving."

"They didn't seem the friendly type when I met them, young one. If they end up making a hideout in the trash yard, you can expect a problem."

Hexyz gave a jovial sort of chuckle. "Is there really no work way around this?" He smiled to Roshi, throwing another small set of coins to him. "You mind telling me how many there are?"

Roshi smiled brightly as he counted the coins given to him. "There were around 30. All of them looked to be young men and women. However, there was a powerful-looking female in a set of battle armor who seemed to be leading them. I don't remember her face, but I do remember her chestplate bearing a very familiar mark. Unfortunately, I honestly can not remember where it came from."

Wendy was silent, and beside her, Hexyz did the same. He could already tell that she was thinking.

 _If I want the pendant back, I'm going to have to risk confronting the mages. They are not something I don't want to do deal with, but it is something I may have to do._

Roshi watched them as they stood in silence, his eyes flicking between the pair. "Is that it?" he asked finally. "Is that all there's needed to know? Because I don't like to stay out here any longer than I have to."

"One more thing," Wendy asked. Roshi looked at her quizzically. "Do you have any idea where they are?

"Depends," said the small old man, "How much are you willing to pay?"


End file.
